Fame
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: The bohos attend one of the most prestigious high schools for the performing arts in New York. Based loosly off of the 1980 film "Fame." Starts with auditions and I've decided to let it end after Freshman Year. My 50th Story!
1. Auditions

_My 50th FanFic! I was watching Fame for the first time yesterday, the original version, and after the credits rolled this idea just jumped out at me! Anyway, enjoy, and thank you for reading._

_... ... ..._

"Johnson, Maureen?"

_Oh God, that's me… Here goes nothing._

The brunette walked onto the small stage, curly hair framing her beautiful face. She took her place at center and looked into the faces of the people that would decide her future.

Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

... ... ...

"Cohen, Mark?"

Mark's hands shook as he stood in front of New York's most prestigious performing arts high school's teachers and coughed nervously. But then he remembered why he was there.

_I have to get in._

And as he recited his audition, the monologue it took him two weeks to pick out, the world fell away from Mark. All that mattered was getting in.

... ... ...

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Davis," Mimi Marquez called as her friend's father's cab drove away.

"You ready for this?" she asked Roger as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Not really," he replied, smiling at the short Latina as they walked inside, "Are you?"

"You kidding me? Of course not," Mimi replied.

"You'll be great!" He called as she flitted up the stairs to join the other dancers.

"So will you!" She screeched as he went down to join the musicians.

"Diner at Life Cafe after, okay?" Mimi yelled, her voice a distant whisper to Roger.

He didn't even need to respond. Of course he would meet her after. He would always be there.

... ... ...

"Coffin, Benjamin III?"

Benny smiled at the pretty little Latina that had been oogling him since she walked into the brightly lit dance studio. He stood and practically glided to the middle of the floor and cued the woman at the piano.

_You think you like me now? Wait til I dance._

After he finished his audition he smirked to see the girl who's name he thought was Mimi openly gaping.

_Oh yeah. _

_... ... ..._

Collins ran frantically up the stairs, his mind a million places at once.

_Shit, I'm not even on the right floor. They'll kick me out for running in the halls before I even get in!_

Not paying any attention to where he was going, the boy, who was almost a man, ran into a tall skinny boy who on closer inspection was extremely cute.

"Sorry man, I just realized I was on the wrong floor, and I only have a few minutes until my appointment, and I really really need to get in, and-" Collins stammered, until he felt a warm hand touch his cheek.

"It's okay," the boy said, smiling at Collins, "No harm done."

"See you around?" Collins questioned quietly.

The boy nodded, "Of course," he replied as he walked away.

"I'm Angel by the way," he called from down the hall.

"The name's Collins, Tom Collins."

"Until we meet again, goodbye Tom Collins," Angel called, almost out of sight.

_Angel indeed._

_... ... ..._

"Jefferson, Joanne?"

The girl dressed smartly in a blue skirt and blue blazer that was professional but still showed her figure walked onto the stage. In a few moments her future would be decided. This next song could change her future.

And with that, she sang her heart out.

... ... ...

_I hope it's okay so far. I don't want this to be a one-shot, and I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading! _

_PS- Reviews make me smile! *Wink, wink*_


	2. I Got In

_Chapter Two! This is basically filler, they are all getting accepted into this amazing performing arts school. Sorry, this is all I have the patience to write at the moment. Thanks to all that have reviewed, favorited, or story alerted! Enjoy..._

_... ... ..._

"Joanne?" Her mother called from the kitchen, "Phone for you."

Joanne ran down the stairs and flew into the tiny kitchen.

"Hello?" She asked timidly, twisting one of her braids around her finger.

She barely remembered hanging up the phone and running toward her mom to hug her, tears streaming down her chocolate colored cheeks.

"I got in," She whispered.

... ... ...

"Roger?" Mimi questioned when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Meems, what's up," the rocker said as he plucked at his guitar.

"What do you mean what's up?" the dancer shrieked, "Did you get in?"

"Did you?" He countered.

"I asked you first," Mimi replied, a tiny pout forming on her face.

"Well," Roger sighed, "If you must know, yeah, I got in."

"Good," Mimi said, relieved, "'Cause I did too."

... ... ...

"Angel?"

"Si?" the boy replied to the voice coming from the living room.

"Hay una llamada para usted," his little sister yelled.

"Enseguida!" Angel replied, wiping off his little bit of makeup.

"Gracias," he murmured to his sister after taking the phone, "Hello?"

Immediately after setting down the phone the boy grabbed his sister and twirled her around their house singing sweet songs about fairy tales and dreams coming true.

... ... ...

"I got in," Collins said to his parents at dinner.

"Oh honey that's great!" His mother said, grabbing his hand.

His father merely nodded in approval.

"Dad?" Collins murmured, "This is really important to me. Can you at least pretend to be happy?"

With that he pushed back his chair and stormed into his room, his thoughts shying away from his 'could care less' father to a certain Latino boy that had caught his eye.

... ... ...

Maureen screamed louder than the day when she was five years old and Nancy Carding spilled chocolate milk all over her pink tutu when she got the call.

"I got in! I got in! I got in! I got in!" She chanted, running up and down the stairs and all around the house.

... ... ...

"Did you get in?" His father asked after walking through the door to see the look on his son's face.

"Yeah," Benny replied, smirking.

"Well of course you did," His father said, not even looking back as he walked into his study.

... ... ...

Mark pointed the camera at himself and smiled slightly.

"August 24, 2009," He murmured.

"I got in."

_... ... ..._

_Well, of course they all got in. Anyway, review if ya please... Is it going okay so far? Let me know!_

_Oh, and I got the translation for Angel's conversation with his sister on Google Translate. The translation is..._

_"Phone for you"_

_"Be right there"_

_"Thank you"_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Thanksgiving Break: Freshman Year

_Saw RENT this weekend with Adam Pascal, Anthony Rapp, and Gwen Stewart from the original Broadway cast. Eeek! So that inspired me to keep writing this. I was really in a rut for a while. Anyway, enjoy, and tell me what you think._

_... ... ..._

"I want you to look deep within yourselves for inspiration," Mr. Larson whispered to the circle of teens lying before him. With their eyes closed they looked at peace, and he smiled.

"Steady your breathing," He murmured, "Forget the world around you. Focus only on the ins and outs of your breath."

The bell rang and students began to sit up slowly, blinking as they adjusted their eyes to the bright light of the classroom.

"Your semester final will be a monologue of your choice. I want you to practice these monologues, memorize them, live them. Oh, and have a good Thanksgiving break!" Their teacher called to the students slowly trickling out of the classroom.

"What monologue are you going to do?" Mark asked the brunette beauty that walked next to him down the crowded hall.

"Oh I don't know," Maureen replied, stopping at her locker to grab her zebra striped coat, "Probably something by Neil Simon. How about you?"

"I have no idea," Mark said, blushing under Maureen's intense look.

"Maureen, do you, um, want to, oh I don't know," Mark began, until he was interrupted by a pair of strong arms on either side lifting him into the air.

Mark squirmed until Roger and Collins set him down, the two taller and more muscled boys chuckling at their friend's reaction.

Mimi, Angel, and Joanne stood near Maureen and smiled at the three friends who couldn't be more different.

Mark's pale face was flushed pinker than Mimi's cotton candy lip-gloss, Roger smirked as he pushed his dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes like always, and Collins towered over the other two at six foot three, his signature grin never ceasing to light up his face.

The girls couldn't have been more different either. Mimi was only five feet but her bushy brown hair and fiery personality made her stand out. Maureen and Joanne were about the same height, but Maureen's creamy complexion was contrasted by Joanne's chocolate colored cheeks.

Angel, well, he changed from day to day. He had been very blunt with his friends from the get go, explaining that he dressed in drag, but had to tone it down due to his family. He always wore something out of the ordinary though, and today it was a pink sparkly bracelet that matched his little sister's.

The friends walked together to Life Cafe, their favorite spot to hang out after school and on weekends.

Mimi chattered on to Angel in Spanglish, and from what Roger could understand she was talking about Benny, that dancer she had a crush on. The thought of it made Roger's blood boil, although he had no idea why.

Collins asked Mark for the umpteenth time why he didn't join the tech department as he fiddled with his camera. Mark countered by asking Collins why he had joined the writing department, instead of the vocal department.

Maureen and Joanne argued about who was the better actress in RENT, Idina Menzel or Tracy Thoms.

"But Idina was in the original Broadway cast!" Maureen screeched as they walked in the door of Life.

"Yeah, but did you hear Tracy hit that high note in her 'Season's of Love' solo?" Joanne murmured, always the calmer of the two, "It was breathtaking."

"Yeah, but if you watch the musical version, it's not even Tracy's character, what's her name… Anyway, it's not even her that sings the solo!" Maureen replied as they sat down.

"Alright you two," Angel said smiling, "Let's not argue anymore. It's Thanksgiving break and there's no school for four days!"

"Yeah!" Mimi said, her brown eyes sparkling, "Let's get this party started!"

But as the group fell into the discussion of what they would do over break, none other than Benjamin Coffin III walked in.

"Hi Benny," Mimi said, looking at Benny with a small smile that gave Roger a huge head-ache.

"Hey guys," Benny said, smiling at the group, his eyes lingering just a little longer on the Latina dancer.

"Care to join us?" Maureen asked, scooting closer to Mark to make room. Mark tried his hardest not to jump for joy.

"No thanks, I just wanted to wish you all a good weekend. I had to pick up some food for my father. See you around," Benny said, turning around and walking smoothly out the door.

The group relaxed back into their conversation, but Mark and Collins were aware that Roger seemed a bit on edge the rest of the day. Mimi found it odd he didn't push his bangs back every ten seconds.

But it was the weekend, and eventually even Roger found a way to set aside his moodiness and have fun with his friends.

_... ... ..._

_Mark and Maureen's drama teacher's name (Mr. Larson) is a tribute to the amazing Jonathan Larson, who I am forever greatful to for creating this amazing musical. And the whole, lying on the floor to focus on your breathing is something I actually do in my Vocal Tech class._

_Reviews make me happy._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Winter Break: Freshman Year

_I feel horrible for not updating since November, but things have been crazy. I think I'm going to continue this story just until the end of their Freshman Year. Anyway, this is set just before and during Winter Break. Enjoy!_

_... ... ..._

"Snow's pretty," Mimi heard someone whisper in her ear after class.

She turned and was face to face with Benny, his forehead covered in a light sheen of sweat after their difficult routine. Mimi looked out the window to the powdery drifts coating the streets.

She nodded and smiled.

Benny returned the smile and murmured, "But not as pretty as you."

The dancer's breath caught in her throat.

"Mimi, I wanna take you out sometime over break," Benny said, smiling softly at her.

"Like, on a date?" Mimi questioned, eyes sparkling.

He nodded.

_... ... ..._

"You guys!" Mimi screamed to the table as a whole as she stormed into the Life Cafe.

"Guess what?" She screeched, not even waiting for a reply continued, "I have a date. With Benny!"

Maureen screamed and hugged her, "God Meems, he's cee-ute!"

Angel and Joanne also stood up and celebrated with the jumping girls.

Mark grimaced. Roger felt a wave of fury crash against him and Collins noticed. The idealistic writer placed a hand on the rocker's knee and gave him a look of sad understanding.

_... ... ..._

Mimi spent almost three hours getting ready for her date with Benny a few days later. The girls came over and they played extremely loud music as Mimi put on almost every article of clothing she owned.

But when she walked toward the Coffin's front door she saw two figures standing in the soft glow of the porchlight. She recognized Benny and that girl Allison Grey from the junior dance class. Mimi's heart stopped when she saw them lock lips.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran to the first house she could think of.

_... ... ..._

Roger had been destroying the hearing in his ears as he blasted his i-Pod to the loudest and angriest songs he could find when his mother walked into his room unannounced.

"Rog," she said, "There's someone here to see you."

"I don't wanna deal with anyone," he murmured, flipping over on his bed away from the door and his mother.

"Roger Adam Davis, do you even want to know who it is?" his mother questioned.

"If it's Mark, tell him to go away. If it's Collins, tell him to go away," he replied, "Simple as that."

"Roger?" a soft voice questioned from the door.

He turned to find his mother gone and in her place the most heartbreaking sight. Mimi, dressed in an amazing purple shirt and jeans that hugged her in all the right places, with mascara and eyeliner running tracks down her cheeks.

"Meems?" he murmured, walking toward her to hold her at arm's length.

"What did that asshole do to you?" he growled as she collapsed into his embrace.

She sniffed and sobbed brokenly a few times into his chest.

"He-he, he kissed Allison Grey. They didn't see me, but, but she's so much prettier than me! And she-she's such a better dancer. Plus she's so freaking rich Roger! How could I ever think I could compete with that?" Mimi cried, her words interrupted only by her gasps for air every few seconds.

Roger stared at her incredulously.

"Mimi Marquez, if you ever think for one second you are not as pretty or talented as Allison Grey you are sorely mistaken. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and when you dance it's like you're flying. Benny is a jerk who doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you."

She stared dumbfounded at him for a minute and then hugged him tight.

"Thank you," she whispered, clutching the front of his shirt.

The two sat side by side for a long time until Mimi yawned. She dialed her home and asked her mother to come pick her up. She thanked Mr. and Mrs. Davis for letting her stay so late, and embraced Roger once more before getting into the car.

As the two parted, they felt something beginning. They just weren't sure what it was quite yet…

_... ... ..._

_Well there ya go! Another chapter in their lives, done. Thank you for reading, I'll do my best to update much faster next time!_


	5. Spring Break: Freshman Year

_I feel terrible for not posting more. It seems this story has turned into a school break based endeavor. Which is good for me. This takes place, obviously, during spring break. I got inspiration for it because I was in an art museum today and had a blast. Sadly, it wasn't the Met though. Anyway, enjoy!_

_... ... ...  
_

Rain and sleet pounded seven teens as they made their ways up the steps to the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

It was the beginning of spring break, but it still felt like winter to the group of friends.

"God, why do we have to go to a stupid art museum during break?" Roger groaned, paying for his ticket.

"It's for school Rog," Mimi murmured, punching him lightly and walking up ahead toward Angel, Maureen, and Joanne.

Roger blushed and looked at the dancer with a small smile gracing the corners of his face.

Collins punched him a lot harder than Mimi and said, "Man, you've got it so bad."

"Don't go there," Roger responded.

Turning to Mark he said tauntingly, "When are you gonna make a move on your future lover?"

Mark turned as bright as a tomato and sputtered something incoherent.

It was true, he found Maureen rather attractive, talented, and overall a really cool person. He wanted to ask her out, probably since he met her, but was too afraid.

What if she turned him down?

Trying to get the focus off of himself, Mark asked Collins, "You and Angel planned a wedding yet?"

Collins, being the only one of the friends willing to admit he had fallen hard, just smiled and replied, "It's not legal in the state of New York yet."

The two blonde boys shook their heads and continued to follow the girls.

… … …

"I'm bored!" Maureen whined for the fifth time that day. (Yes, Joanne was counting.)

"Maureen, just shut up, okay?" Joanne snapped, still admiring the artwork.

"But it's boring!" the brunette screeched, pulling on Joanne's coat sleeve.

"Then go bug someone else," Joanne replied, not looking at the pouting actress, "We were assigned homework over break, and I intend to finish it, on time."

With that the curt African American girl started to walk out of the exhibit when Maureen got a devilish idea and shoved them both inside an open broom cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Joanne panicked, searching for the light switch, or better yet, the door.

"Having some fun," Maureen murmured.

And with that, she planted her lips firmly against Joanne's.

… … …

Mimi was looking at a painting of a beautiful angel, not really seeing what she was looking at. All she could see were Roger's sea green eyes and his perfectly swooshed hair.

And suddenly, there he was.

He stopped beside her to admire the painting.

Without saying anything, he reached out his hand and slipped his around her smaller fingers.

Mimi blushed furiously, but stared as if transfixed to the painting.

What she would have seen on Roger's face if she had looked was a blush that could rival even Mark's tomato face.

… … …

Collins and Angel sat downstairs in the cafe, their homework long forgotten.

They each drank a soy latte with no foam, and shared a cranberry walnut scone.

"Honey," Angel whispered, "I have something to tell you."

Collins nodded, taking Angel's hand in his.

"I think I'm falling for you."

The boy across the table from Angel removed his cap and scratched his head.

As he resituated his hat he murmured, "You don't think you're falling for me."

"No!" Angel exclaimed, "I really do think-"

"No," Collins said firmly, "You know."

Angel's surprised face slowly melted into an expression of understanding and hope.

"Because I know I've already fallen," Collins whispered, "But you know what?"

"What?" Angel breathed.

"You caught me."

… … …

Mark had searched everywhere for any signs of his friends. He figured they had paired off as he expected but at the same time dreaded.

He was always the odd man out.

He knew why he never asked Maureen out. She liked someone else. Someone he could never compete with. Ah well.

The blonde boy took out his camera and polished the lense.

That's when he saw her.

She had flowing black hair and a dazzling smile.

And it was directed at him.

"Hi," she said quietly, sitting beside him, "I'm Alexi."

"Mark," he murmured.

"I love your camera," Alexi said, gazing at the equipment with desire in her eyes.

"Do you, do you- Are you into film?" Mark stuttered.

"Oh yeah," Alexi nodded, "but I'm really into television."

"Cool," was all Mark could respond, he was too deep in her eyes to think of anything else.

_... ... ..._

_So yeah! Thanks for reading! Since it's come to the fact I only write this story when school is out, expect the next and last chapter up in summer. :D  
_


	6. Conversations: Freshman Year

_So, I had no homework tonight and was browsing my stories, and I re-read what I had already posted in this one. I felt bad for never posting soon when I said I would, so I thought I should post even though I said I wasn't going to. The cast lists for next year's plays and musicals went out today, and let's just say, I'm majorly excited. :D Enjoy!_

_... ... ...  
_

"Oh my God," Maureen screamed, "Can you believe they aren't posting the cast lists until _tomorrow_?"

"Ay chica," Mimi responded not looking up from her _Teen Vogue_, "Calm down."

"Meems is right," Angel replied gazing at his reflection in the full length mirror on the back of Mimi's door.

"You guys are no fair. Why do you always have to gang up on me?" Maureen pouted, staring at the two giggling Spaniards.

"Because it's fun," Mimi mumbled, hiding her smile behind her magazine.

"What was that?" Maureen screeched, jumping at her friend.

"Maureen, down!" Joanne called from the door, a smile in her voice.

"Pookie!" the brunette exclaimed, throwing her arms around her.

"Hun, it's only been twelve hours since dinner at Life yesterday," Joanne mumbled, patting Maureen's back awkwardly.

"Ah, but she missed you," Angel murmured, smiling as he sat next to Mimi on the bed.

Mimi laced her fingers through Angel's and gasped when she saw a simple silver band adorning one of the drummer's fingers.

"Chica," Mimi murmured, "do I see a mucho bonito anillo on your dedo?"

Angel merely blushed and whispered, "From Collins."

_... ... ..._

"I'm new in town," Alexi murmured, as she and Mark walked down the street.

"Where do you go to school?" Mark questioned quietly, casting a sidelong glance at his companion.

"I have an audition for the Manhattan School for the Gifted next week. I'm really nervous," she said softly, looking at Mark's bespectacled face.

"You don't say," he murmured.

"Yeah, I heard it's really hard to get in though," Alexi replied, "And if I don't get in on the transfer scholarship, my only option is Catholic school, ugh..."

"It can't be all that hard," Mark said cooly, and as Alexi was about to counter his statement he whispered, "If they let a techie into the drama department, especially one as untalented as me, they have to let a beautiful girl like you in."

_... ... ..._

"Collins man, I need your help," Roger said, walking into the library of his friend's house. The boy in question was sitting curled up in a leather arm-chair, book in hand.

"Well you're standing in front of me, so I suppose I don't have to post your bond money. What's up?" the writer replied, smiling deviously at his friend.

"Mimi's birthday is in a couple of weeks, I have no idea what to get her."

"Man, you came all the way over here for that?" Collins laughed, "Why don't you just call Angel up?"

Roger hit his forehead soundly with his palm. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Here, I'll even do it for you," Collins murmured, taking his cell out of his pocket.

"Dude, Collins, you are a life-saver," Roger replied, "I mean I've known her since Pre-K, but you know, it's different now. We're like, a couple."

Collins smiled at his friend and nodded, "A couple of nuts, if that's what you meant."

"Hey sweetie," Collins greeted, ignoring the single finger salute from the rocker, "Listen, Roger asked me for some advice, but I think you're better suited to help him out. Any idea what Meems wants for her birthday?"

_... ... ..._

Angel giggled and looked at Mimi, "It's Collins, Roger wants to know what you want for your birthday."

Mimi laughed, "Why doesn't he just ask me himself?"

"Why doesn't he just ask her himself, Mimi wants to know," Angel replied into the phone.

_... ... ..._

"Mimi wants to know why you don't just ask her yourself," Collins conveyed to Roger, who was standing nervously against the door-frame.

"I don't know, because I'm too chicken to I guess. Aren't great guys supposed to just magically come up with the right present for their girl?"

Collins repeated Roger's thoughts to Angel, who told it to Mimi, who just smiled.

_... ... ..._

"Tell him that all I want is exactly what I told him the first day of Kindergarten."

_... ... ..._

_There you have it! The next chapter!_

_The sentence containing Spanglish as Mimi and Angel talk translates to 'Do I see a very pretty ring on your finger?'_

_I'm sorry that when Alexi says the name of the school it sounds so stupid. D:_

_No promises about the last few chapters, but of course there are some loose ends to tie up._

_Thank you for sticking to this story so faithfully everyone! :D  
_


	7. Beginnings and What Seems Like the End

_Well, it's been forever, but I think I'm back in my writing groove. I'm gonna say 1-2 more chapters, and that'll have about wrapped this story up. Freshman Year anyway, we'll just have to wait and see what comes next... :D Enjoy!_

_... ... ...  
_

Mark waited on the steps of the school, fiddling with his camera.

As the sun dipped below the city skyline, the double doors opened, and out stepped an exhausted looking Alexi.

"How do you think it went?" Mark questioned, getting up as she walked toward him.

Alexi looked at him with her big green eyes and murmured, "I'm not sure. I think well. At least I hope..."

"Come on," Mark said, "Let's go get you something to eat. You look like you need a burger, fries, and a large chocolate shake."

"You a mind reader, Mark?" she giggled.

"No," he replied, smiling, "That's exactly what I had after my audition last summer."

_... ... ..._

Meanwhile, two teens browsed rack after rack of clothing, searching for the perfect gift for Mimi.

"What do you think of this one, Ange?" Collins murmured, holding up a gray tank-top with black sequins.

Angel looked it over and gave the hatted boy a smile.

"It's perfect," he whispered, grabbing the top and running his hands over the delicate material.

"They have one in your size you know," Collins added as an afterthought.

This caused the Hispanic boy to do a double take, "Collins, it doesn't bug you that I..."

He let the sentence hang above them for a moment until Collins replied.

"Sweetie, I don't care how you dress, or act, or talk. As long as you're happy, I'm happy too."

_... ... ..._

"You what?" Joanne screeched, staring wildly at Maureen's expressionless face.

"I may have kissed Johnny Carter from our drama class yesterday after school when we were working on our biology project," Maureen repeated.

Joanne rubbed her face with her hands, "Please, please, stop saying that."

"Well you asked me what I did! And I told you, why are you yelling at me?" Maureen replied, aggravated.

"I heard you the first time, I'm just shocked, okay!" Joanne exclaimed, feeling her heart shattering a bit more every second.

"Look, Pookie, I'm sorry," the brunette cried out, finally breaking her cool demeanor.

Joanne looked at her, "No, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

_... ... ..._

Roger looked to all the crumpled balls of paper scattered about his room.

"God, this is hopeless!" the rocker exclaimed, tossing his notepad aside.

His phone vibrated just then, and when he looked at the message he smiled.

_hey! :D  
:3 meems_

With that, he picked up his notebook and began to write again.

_... ... ..._

_I wanted to do a 'heart' in Mimi's text message, but it wouldn't let me, so I opted for the 'cutesy' smiley instead. :D_

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	8. Birthday Baby

_Well, it's been a very long time since I have updated this story. Or any store for that matter... Truth be told, I've had this ending in my head for over a year, but life just got so busy and I have been neglecting something that I used to take so much pride in, my stories. So, here it is, the long awaited end to my RENT meets Fame fic. _

_To all of you that have come back to read this ending after over a year of waiting, thank you so much. I'm sorry to have been away for so long, but now that I'm back I hope I'm here to stay._

_Just as a side note, if this chapter seems to be written a little differently than the others, I'm sorry. It has been a very long time but I did my best to keep the flow._

_I'm done babbling now, enjoy the end. :)_

_... ... ..._

Mimi awoke on the 15th day of her birth with a huge smile on her face. Finals were over and she had passed with flying colors into next year's dance program. She had five amazing friends she was going out with in just a few short hours, and best of all, the sweetest boyfriend on the planet.

It was going to be a great day.

… … …

Angel and Collins arrived almost an hour early to Life Cafe to decorate the group's favorite booth. They brought streamers and balloons and even some confetti they planned to throw when the waiters weren't looking.

As they set out party hats for all of their friends, a very upset Maureen came flying through the doors.

"I just can't believe her!"

Collins and his girl shared a wary look before he asked, "Maureen, what's wrong baby?"

Maureen sighed and said, "Me. That's what's wrong, I'm wrong. I had the best girlfriend who was kind and beautiful and smart and I messed it up. I swear to God, I should be institutionalized or something."

Angel noticed a flash of black hair and dark skin and got a brilliant idea.

"Maureen honey, what happened?" Angel questioned quietly.

The brunette sighed and recounted what had happened over a stupid science project a few days before, when she had messed up what was probably the best thing that had EVER happened to her and how she had no idea how to get Joanne to forgive her.

"Well," Joanne murmured, startling Maureen, "you could start by promising never to do it again."

"Oh baby," Maureen whispered, tears forming, "I really am sorry, and I won't ever do anything like that ever again, I promise."

Joanne nodded, gazing into Maureen's dark eyes, "You're not off the hook just yet, but it's a start."

Crisis of the day averted, Angel and Collins handed the reconciled girls some party hats, and turned away for them to have their moment.

"You really are an angel, did you know that?" Collins questioned, staring intently at his love.

Angel blushed, but smiled radiantly, "No I'm not, I just hate to see my friends unhappy."

"I have no idea what we would all do without you," Collins said, hugging his perfect match tightly to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"You never have to," Angel murmured, inhaling Collins' wonderful scent.

Just as things started going from PG to something a little less appropriate for a restaurant filled with other people, the birthday girl herself bounded in, excited to spend the afternoon with her favorite people.

… … …

Mark was adjusting the lens of his camera when Alexi emerged from her apartment, hair pulled back into an adorable ponytail wearing his favorite shirt of hers. It was light blue with the words "Shake It Like A Polaroid" printed in white.

Her eyes swam with unshed tears and Mark feared the worst. He prepared a speech about how the School for the Gifted wasn't even all that great, and she could probably get just as great an education at a different school when his crush broke out into a breathtaking smile.

"I got in," Alexi whispered, pulling Mark in for a hug.

Mark turned on his camera, pointed it at her smiling face.

"June 31, 2009," he narrated, smiling.

"She got in."

… … …

"Thanks for the ride, dad," Roger called to his father, sliding out of the taxi.

"No problem son, have a good time, tell Mimi to have a good birthday!" Mr. Davis called before pulling away.

… … …

The party was in full swing by the time the swishy-haired rocker waltzed in, fifteen minutes late, Mimi noted.

It didn't really matter though, when his green eyes caught her brown ones, it just mattered that all of their friends were together and laughing and there was cake to be eaten.

… … …

After hours of merriment, present opening, and teasing, the friends all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, calling to each other about plans now that it was summer time and they were free.

Roger held Mimi's hand as walked slowly down the street. He noticed an almost sad twist to her smile and asked her what was up.

"Nothing," the fiery dancer lied.

Her boyfriend sighed, and stopped walking to face her.

"Look, I know you must be thinking about what a crap boyfriend I am, not bringing a gift to your party but the only reason I didn't was because I wrote you a song and I didn't want to sing it in front of everybody."

Worried by her look of shock and lack of words, Roger continued to babble.

"It's not that I don't want the whole world to know how much I love you, it's just that I want the first time you hear this song to be special, between us, you know?"

Mimi's eyes glistened with tears and she smiled so widely she thought her face might shatter.

"Say it again," she requested, clutching both of Roger's hands.

"Huh?" he questioned cluelessly.

"The part when you said that you loved me," Mimi clarified, winking.

Roger smiled wider than he though possible and whispered, "I love you Mimi Marquez."

They kissed in the middle of the bustling New York street, just two talented kids, in love and happy.

"I love you too, Roger Davis, now let's go to your house so I can hear this song of yours."

_... ... ..._

_Whelp, that's all. Phew, I had no idea that my first multi-chapter fic would take so long, or be such an undertaking. Thanks again to all those who stuck with this story for so long. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)_


End file.
